Weapons magazines are known to be made of smooth surfaced metal that may be coated to provide some visual camouflage and protection against environmental elements. However, when observed with night vision or lowlight systems, the exposed metal portion of a weapon magazine can be highly detectable, even with existing, known coatings are used. Detection of a soldier's equipment can be used to reveal the location of the soldier, even if the soldier is well-camouflaged personally.
Further, the relatively smooth outer surface of a weapon magazine can be difficult to grip and hold securely when removing the magazine from a carrying pouch, when loading the magazine into a weapon, when unloading the magazine from the weapon, or when otherwise handling the magazine. Under the adverse conditions of combat, including adverse environmental conditions and personal stress, mishandling a weapon magazine can occur. If a soldier is wearing gloves, handling can be even more difficult.